Spread the hate
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: 'Hetalia high' A rough secondary school, filled with bully's, Delinquents and broken dreams. When Felinciano, a victim, starts getting closer to the P.E teacher, dangerous lines are crossed,Especially when one of them has a secret that could destroy everything. But everyone in the school has there own problems, including a Possessive Russian,and even the bully's them selves GerIta
1. Chapter 1

There are bully's at every school, no matter how good they pretend to be, no matter how high the standards of the school were. 'Hetalia high' was one of those schools that didn't even pretend to be good, not that it had much hope of fooling anyone other-wise. There were lots of bully's in this school,  
including a terrifying Russian, and the head-master himself, and of course, were there's bully's, there's victims, one of these such victims was Felinciano Vargas, a Italian, who used to be peppy and cheerful,  
until the bullying began..

It had all began when he'd travelled to Britain, along with his grandfather, Parents, and grumpy twin brother. His new school, wasn't anything like his previous one, which was a small catholic village school,  
were everybody knew each other. Hetalia high, was rough, and grey, the school itself was surrounded by high metal bars, and it was the kind of place, were nobody would bat an eye-lid to someone being beaten up. Needles to say, Felinciano didn't fit in, for the rough members of the school, he became an easy target. they never actually hit him, but they always taunted him for being 'weak' and useless.

Begrudgingly, the Italian got ready for school, it was an unusually hot day, for Britain, and by all means felinciano should be happy, but he just wasn't, not when he knew he had to face those tormentors again.

" Heya Feli~ whatsa the problemo?" His gradfather, Rome chimed. " Your looking so down in the dumps lately, I'm beginning to confuse you with Lovino?"

" Ve Itsa nothing, Granpa-Rome" Felinciano, forced himself to put on his classic eyes-closed smile. " Just some boys are mean to me is all."

"Well you just show them whose boss, eh?" Rome chuckled, ruffling his grandson's hair fondly. Being a popular sports lad at school, Rome didn't really understand how Felinciano was feeling, so brushed it of as teen hormones or something. " I gotta go to work, don't eat too much pasta for lunch now, Ciao!"

Felinciano sighed, as he watched his grandfather leave, this day seemed just like any other..

In a house not too faraway, a certain German, was having a similarly depressing morning as the Italian. Ludwig Beildshdmits, had suffered from a sleep deprived night before,due to his younger brother Gilbert, arriving home blind-drunk, at some un-godly hour.

The said brother, was currently passed out in the basement, were he lived. Ludwig sighed, his brother had always enjoyed a drink, but since their Grandfather 'old man Fritz' had died, Gilbert had spiralled out of control, getting kicked out of the family home, and having to live with his younger brother, scrounging of Ludwig's measly teachers wage.  
After finishing of a plate of sausages, or ('wurst' as the blonde prefared to call them) Ludwig left,  
dreading another day as a teacher, in debatable the world's worst school. And to make matters worse, Gilbert attended the school he taught him.. Ludwig could never leave his problems at home.

The torment began, as soon as Felinciano arrived, he'd somehow managed to trip over his shoe laces,  
and fall flat on his face. Back in his old school, everyone found his clumsiness cute, but here, people either saw it as an annoyance, or just plain stupid.

""God Felinciano,your stupidity never fails to astound me." Sneered Arthur Kirkland, without even bothering to help the fallen Italian. The Brit seemed to find the brunette genuinely annoying, and he always made sure to express his annoyence one way or another.

"Hey, do you need any help there" A heavily accented voice called out. Felinciano looked up, to see the clear blue eyes of the German P.E teacher, Mr Beilshtmitdt.

" V-Ve-" Unable to form a proper sentence, Due to the pain were he'd whacked his head, and the attractive German Kneeling down in front of him, Felinciano just nodded.

Carefully, Ludwig extended his hand, and helped the younger boy to his feet, checking him over to make sure he was okay.

" Looks like you hit you're head, ja? best come to the nurse, got to be careful with those things." Ludwig said, his voice as professional as ever didn't betray any emotion. it was more suited to a business meeting, than helping an injured student.

" Ve Yes sir!" Felinciano beamed, despite being close to tears only seconds earlier, the teacher's kindness, had greatly lightend his mood.  
The Brunettes ability, to change moods so quick, never failed to amaze. Ludwig too, was a little surprised, not that he'd show it.

So that's how Ludwig started his day, striding to the nurses office, with a slightly concussed Italian trailing behind him.

The 'nurses office' in Hetalia high, was basically a little room, without any beds, just a few chairs, and cupboards containing Paracetamol and pain killers. The room, was very rarely managed, the school didn't it's own nurse, just a county one, that went round all the schools in the area, so was only there about once a month.

Ludwig sighed upon seeing it devoid of people, although it didn't really surprise him. gesturing for Felinciano to sit down on one of the worn plastic chairs, Ludwig began rooting through the cuboards, for pain-killers.

" So, how did you fall, vargas" Ludwig questioned.

" Ve- well.. I just kinda tripped.." Felinciano responded, his face turning red, ashamed of his clumsiness. he waited for the teacher to respond by telling him he was stupid and an idiot, but that never came.

" Be more careful then, ja" Ludwig replied, as he pulled out a box of pills. Felinciano beamed at the display of kindness. " Vell,  
are you okay to take these, no allergies?"

" No sir! No allergies" Felinciano nodded, accepting a pill and the glass of water, and promptly swallowing them. Normally, the brunette found it difficult to swallow pills, but not this time for some reason.

Ludwig glanced at the boy before him. He remembered when the Italian first came to the school, he was all smiles and singing, but now, he just looked depressed all the time, and spent every lunch time eating by himself. The thought saddened Ludwig , but he wasn't sure why.

" Vell.. you better get to class.." Ludwig said pointing to the door. In a way, he wanted to help the little Italian more, but he had no idea how.  
Ludwig had never been good with people emotionally, he pre-fared to hold others at arms length.

Happier than he was before, Felinciano skipped out, a innocent smile plastered on his face.  
Of course, this happiness wouldn't last, and the day was about to get worse, far worse...


	2. Chapter 2

Life wasn't fair, that's what Matthew Williams thought.  
It was his first day, in his new school 'Hetalia high' also the first time he'd been to school in England.  
He'd been in the school a grand total of three hours, and already he was being forgotten. His name not called out in registration, he'd even been sat on by a large Russian, who didn't even seem to know he was there (At least Matthew hoped not.).  
Alfred however, Matthew's American half brother, was already the centre of attention. Weather for better or for worse, Alfred was not somebody you could easily forget, he was the complete opposite of his Canadian brother.  
"Perhaps I should just resign myself to a fate being forever forgotten.." Matthew mumbled to himself, as he walked to lunch. "I should just stay by myself like I did in my last school.. it isn't like anyone will notice me.."

No! thinking like that wouldn't do him any good! he'd just go make some friends, it'd be easy. or so he kept telling himself. It was lunch, and he'd just go sit down next to someone, and start a conversation.  
across the room, he spotted a trio of friends, they looked nice enough. All three of them looked meek,  
and not the sort of people to give Matthew any trouble. The oldest, had blonde hair and glasses, The Canadian recognized him as Eduard Von Bock an Estonian transfer student, who had ended up helping even the teacher in IT. The middle one, had chin-length brown hair, and troubled look on his face, Matthew knew him as Toris, a Lithuanian. The last and the youngest was a young curly haired boy, who couldn't of been older than 12, the most noticeable thing about him, was that he couldn't stop shaking, a permanently scared look, was etched onto the boys face. Yes, Matthew would fit in with these boys just fine..

" Hey there.. do you mind if I sit with you?" Matthew asked, in his usual whispery voice.

The trio of friends apparently didn't notice him, as none of them turned his way. Matthew sighed, he was used to this treatment, his 'invisible' problem was something he had all his life. Deciding to be brave, the Canadian sat down on the plastic table, without the permission of it's occupants. Once again he tried to get there attention.

"It's okay if I sit with you, right?" Matthew asked, in the loudest voice he could muster (which to be bluntly honest wasn't very loud).

" Gahh!" Upon seeing a strange boy suddenly appear next to him, the naturally jumpy Latvian nearly had a heart attack.  
jumping up into the air, and spilling the contents of his lunch on the floor. Not the response Matthew was looking for.

" s-sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Matthew said franticly. why did he have to be so awkward!

It took a few seconds, and a few words from the Estonian, before Ravis finally calmed down. The Latvian sat back down shamefully, shaking just as he was before.

" S-sorry a-about that-t" Ravis stuttered. " I-I'm a l-little jumpy." understatement of the century.

" It's Alfred, right?" Toris asked eager to change the subject. " And you probably shouldn't sit here.."

Matthew gritted his teeth. "I'm not Alfred, I'm Matthew, his twin!..And why cant I sit here?"

" Sorry, you two do look alike." Toris said, smiling uneasily.

" Yepp, first day here and I'm already being mistaken for him.. it'd be nice if it was the other way round for once.." Matthew murmured, an obvious longing in his eyes.

" Worse things could happen to you at a school like this.." Eduard mused, not Looking up from his IT book. " This is one of the worst schools in the area, there's just so many bullies.."

" Anyone I should look out for?" Matthew asked, gulping, already nervous at the mention of 'bullies'.

" Well, I guess we could show you a few, huh?" Toris said politely. " See that boy over there, with the thick eye-brows and the messy blonde hair? That's Arthur Kirkland, he's a modal pupil good grades and all, but that doesn't stop him from drinking every week-end.. he looks neat now, but he's a punk, get on his bad-side, he'll make your life a living hell, just ask Felinciano.."

Matthew nodded solemnly, as he looked over at the other boy, hoping he wouldn't end up on his bad side.

" Another Gang you should look out for, are the 'bad touch trio'" Toris whispered, as they were sitting quiet close. "It's made up of a Frenchman, Francis; he's a pervert, so watch out.. Then there's Gilbert a German, or 'Prussic', he's dangerous for too many reason's to list.. and last there's Antonio a Spaniard..he's actually pretty decent.."

Matthew's gaze trailed over to the supposed 'Bad friends trio'. The most noticeable, was definitely the Albino, Gilbert, who was cackling obnoxiously making a strange 'kesesese' sound. Sitting next to him, was a dark-haired boy, a judging by the Tan, Matthew was guessing he was the Spaniard Antonio. Meaning the last in the group, the one with long flowing blonde hair, must be Francis.

" They look.." The Canadian paused struggling to find a way to describe the so called 'bad touch trio. "...Different"

" There's one more person you should look out for." Toris said, interrupting Matthews thought train. " His name's Ivan Braginsky.. He's actually the reason you shouldn't sit with us because-"

Toris stopped talking, as suddenly a huge looming figure, was behind him. The atmosphere tensed, and the temperature seemed to drop. Matthew was bewildered to what had just happened. he fixed his eyes onto the culprit behind the weird mood change. Standing opposite him, the figure was actually an incredibly tall boy, with platinum blonde hair and a huge coat and scarf wrapped round his neck despite the unusually warm weather. However, the most striking thing about the boy, were his cold violet eyes, that seem'd to radiate cruelty, they did not display any happiness, despite the fact the boy in question was smiling childishly.

" I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me Toris, da?" The violet-eyed boy spoke, in heavily Russian accented English. Matthew didn't even need to be told to know it was Ivan Braginsky, he recognized him, as the Russian who had sat on him last lesson. Suddenly, Toris' warnings, and suggestions not to sit here, were making sense.

"Oh! We have a new friend sitting with us!" Ivan Cooed, his face lighting up with childish delight, he turned to face Matthew. " Well, my little подсолнечник you belong to me now, da?"

Matthew jumped, startled at the bluntness of Ivan's demand, the other three boys gazed at him, the up-most sympathy present in their eyes.

"W-well you see I don't.. I.. Well.." Matthew stuttered over his words, he wanted nothing more than to escape the scary Russian, but something told him it wouldn't be easy, for the first time in his life, The Canadian actually wanted to be Invisible.

" You belong to me, try to escape, and you'll be punished.. da?" Ivan Hissed, a dangerous tone cutting into his voice, that sent shivers down Matthew's spine. Cold Violet eyes, bored into Matthews Indigo one's something broke, and Matthew gave in.

" I-I wont try to escape" Matthew squeaked.

" Good!" Ivan smiled, innocently, as if he hadn't just terrified a boy into staying with him. " Making new freinds is always lots of fun, Da?"  
For a brief second, Matthew paused. 'So I finally have a 'friend'... this is not how I imagined it!"

=================================================================== (A/N; This chapter's really short, but it took me ages to right! I get distracted too easily:/  
Anyway I havn't got much of a pan for this story, but I've decided to focus on Felinciano, Ludwig and Matthew first.. Then I'll widen the story to include Arthur, Alfred, and more's point of view. I'll probly have a lot of the bad friends trio in this story..just not yet..

Anyway Please rate and reveiw! I know the story isn't very good, so I want to improve it, Da?:)


End file.
